


Please don't go, I love you so

by peachgenji



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgenji/pseuds/peachgenji
Summary: What happened when Richie got home after Eddie died.





	Please don't go, I love you so

Empty. That was all he felt ever since Eddie died. Ever since that fucking clown murdered him. Ever since Eddie was no more.

Richie stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His face and clothes still dirty from the pond. Two small clean streaks down his cheeks where his tears fell when he was in the car yet also smudged with dirt when he angrily wiped them away.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Should he just continue his shows right where he left of? Cracking jokes in front of thousands of people at a time like nothing happened? Why could he forgot last time but not now. Not when he actually wanted to forget all this. 

Richie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. God did he look tired. And he had to admit, he was definitely an ugly crier.

He chuckled at the thought of it, and the chuckles soon became sobs. Loud sobs. He looked up into his own eyes. Barely being able to see anything through the tears.

Then a sudden anger just filled him. Anger towards himself, that stupid fucking clown, but mostly himself.

He could've saved Eddie, but he didn't and now he's gone.

It happened fast and within a split second, shattered glass flew all around the bathroom. Richie grabbed his own fist in pain that started to get bloody from the punch. 

"Fuck!"

He slowly fell down on the bathroom floor, making himself as small as he probably could as buckets of tears came from his eyes. 

_ I didn't even tell him that I loved him. _


End file.
